Mobile communication devices may include a variety of components including circuit boards, integrated circuit (IC) devices and/or System-on-Chip (SoC) devices. The components may include processing devices, user interface components, storage and other peripheral components that communicate through a shared data communication bus, such as a multi-drop serial bus or a parallel bus. General-purpose serial interfaces are known in the industry, including the Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C or I2C) serial bus and its derivatives and alternatives. Certain serial interface standards and protocols are defined by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance, including the I3C, system power management interface (SPMI), and the Radio Frequency Front-End (RFFE) interface standards and protocols.
The I2C bus is a serial single-ended computer bus that was intended for use in connecting low-speed peripherals to a processor. In some examples, a serial bus may employ a multi-master protocol in which one or more devices can serve as a master and a slave for different messages transmitted on the serial bus. Data can be serialized and transmitted over two bidirectional wires, which may carry a data signal, which may be carried on a Serial Data Line (SDA), and a clock signal, which may be carried on a Serial Clock Line (SCL).
The protocols used on an I3C bus derive certain implementation aspects from the I2C protocol. Original implementations of I2C supported data signaling rates of up to 100 kilobits per second (100 kbps) in standard-mode operation, with more recent standards supporting speeds of 400 kbps in fast-mode operation, and 1 megabit per second (Mbps) in fast-mode plus operation.
The RFFE interface defines a communication interface for controlling various radio frequency (RF) front-end devices, including power amplifier (PA), low-noise amplifiers (LNAs), antenna tuners, filters, sensors, power management devices, switches, etc. These devices may be collocated in a single IC device or provided in multiple IC devices. In a mobile communications device, multiple antennas and radio transceivers may support multiple concurrent RF links.
The SPMI standards provide a hardware interface that may be implemented between baseband or application processors and peripheral components. In some implementations, the SPMI is deployed to support power management operations within a device.
Multi-drop buses such as I2C, I3C, RFFE, SPMI, etc. operate in half-duplex mode, and typically do not efficiently handle urgent requests for access to the bus by devices with high-priority data for transmission. As applications have become more complex, demand for throughput over the serial bus can escalate and capacity continues to rise and there is a continuing demand for improved bus management techniques.